The Mysteries of the Heart
by Lily Evans The Second
Summary: Everybody thinks that Lily Evan's life was perfect, that she had the Iperfecti grades, and the Iperfecti well the last part was a lie because Lily certainly didn't have the perfect family. if anything, her family was the opposite of perfect. But in Lily's


**The Mysteries of the Heart**

_ Chapter One- I Am Not Perfect, I am Just Me_

Running my hand through my hair, I sighed as I made my way towards the park that was almost about five miles away from my house. It was the year of 1985, and I was going to be starting my final year at Hogwarts.  
  
I soon got to the enterance (which was a fence), and jumped over it; almost creating a hole in my jeans. I must admit that if people at Hogwarts saw me now they probably would never know that it was me.  
  
My name is Lily Evans, at scholl everyone thought that I had the perfect life, the perfect grades , and the perfect family.  
  
Well that was a lie.  
  
Let's see, I have a sister who hates me. Her name is Petunia, and let's just say that she just thinks that she's better then everyone else.  
  
I also have a mother who doesn't even like me, or even love me at that. She even told me that I was a mistake and that she wishes that I had never been born. And to be honest, that must be the only thing that she and I had in common. We both wish that I hadn't been born.  
  
But at least my father loves me. He's probably the only person who does.  
  
But to bad he's a alcoholic; I mean, I think that my father would be a better person if he didn't do so many drugs. But you can blame my mother for that, because she was the one who always made him so mad that it made him want to do drugs.  
  
So that meant that everytime my parents got in a fight, he would leave and I don't need to be told twice where he was going. Sometimes he would just drive around town, not really knowing where he was going. Sometimes,I do that while I'm walking eventhough for some reason I always end up at this park.  
  
Anyways I am now pushing myself lightly on the swing. It was night time, actually it was probably almost midnight. and I had only just decided to leave because my parents were fighting...again.  
  
As time goes by, I feel myself become frigid. it was so cold and I was wondering if I should start walking home, part of me wanted to and the other part of me didn't want to stay. So I just stayed anyway.  
  
Several thoughts went through my mind and I begin to think about my best friend Chelsea. I wonder what she was doing and sighed. I decided just then that I missed my best friend...a lot.  
  
Have you ever missed someone so much that your heart just felt blank? That you felt like you couldn't go on until you see them? I guessed that I mised Chelsea terribly for she was my best friend at Hogwarts. The reason why Chelsea and I got along so much was because we were so much alike in many ways. If someone asked me to make a list of reason of why Chelsea and I were such good friends i would easily be able to make a list. I closed my eyes and felt myself making the list inside my mind.  
  
1. We get along great 2. We have a lot in common 3. Chelsea is a great friend 4. Chelsea understands me 5. She knows what my life is really like  
  
And that is where I would stop my life, I mean, I know that there are a lot more reasons of why Chelsea and I got along so well. And to be honest the list would be way to long if I were to make one.  
  
I sighed and soon decided that it was just about time to leave. I stood up from my swing and left for my house, from afar I could still hear the swing making small noises.  
  
It was pretty chilly outside tonight. I was frigid and my lips were numb. After about ten to fifteen minutes I was at my house. I frowned when I saw that both of my parents cars were gone. But in a way I was relieved.  
  
I opened the door and gazed inside. I realised that Petunia was in the Living Room, muching on some chips and watching TV. By now, Petunia was use to all these arguements, and so was I.  
  
"Was it serious?" I found myself asking.  
  
Petunia glanced up from the television and glared at me, "Sort of." she answered, "Mum is really pissed off at dad, when he left she left. She actually broke that vase over there." Petunia pointed to a shattered vase and I groaned.  
  
I hated these kind of fights with. Because I would never figure out when they would be bac from wherever they were going. Most likely. mum decided to go to the bar while dad was simply...driving.  
  
"Oh the usual; money, their relationship, iyou/i." The last part of Petunia's comment slapped me on the face. I hated the fact that they were arguing about me.  
  
I didn't ask any questions, nor did I want to. I walked upstairs and went in my room. My room was rather small, but it was the only place that I felt safe.  
  
Igot out a piece of parchment and a quill and I began to slowly write a letter to Chelsea.  
  
_Dear Chelsea,  
  
I miss you.  
  
Oh this Summer isn't turning out to well Chels', mum and dad are fighting...again. Oh Chelsea I just don't know what to do! I'm so sorry about you having to live by Block. Even though he isn't that bad now isn't he? Well must be off and once again I miss you.  
  
Lily  
_  
Even though it was sad, it was true. Chelsea has to live next to Sirius Black. She just found out at the end of the year. I laughed siletnly to myself as I remembered the day Chelsea found out about Sirius lving next to her, actually it was on the last day of school.  
  
**Flashback-**  
  
"Finally, no more Marauders for two months!" exclaimed Chelsea cheerfully. Behind Chelsea and I, Sirius frowned.  
  
"Oh, but Chelsea dearest your are mistaken. Don't you already know?" asked Sirius.  
  
Chelsea's smile faded, "Know what?" she asked.  
  
"Know that I'm going to be living right nect to you! You still get to see me all Summer!" exclaimed Sirius cheerfully.  
  
Chelsea almost fainted, "No" she moaned, "It cant be...you can't be serious!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh but I am." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
I pushed my hair behind my shoulders as I gave the letter to my owl that my father had given me last year. She was a raven owl and had shimmering green eyes. I suppose that my father got me her because she reminded him of me. I named her Selene, after Goddess of the Moon.  
  
"Here you go Selene." I said giving Selene my letter, "Now have a great flight. And be safe." Selene hooted and I walked towards my window and opened it, allowing Selene to fly into the night.  
  
"Be safe." I whispered, and suddenly I heard the door downstairs slam which made me jump because I knew at once that mum was home.  
  
"Lily get down here this instant!" demanded my mother Cynthia Evans. I quickly closed my door and raced downstairs.  
  
"Yes mother?" I asked. My mother glanced at me and I could see anger in her eyes.  
  
"You Lily, are going to clean the house tonight." stated Cynthia.  
  
I felt my jaw drop.  
  
"But..."  
  
"And it had beeter by done by this morning!" snapped Cynthia.  
  
My mother was crazy if she expected me to celan all this mess up by the time she woke up. It was already after midnight.  
  
"Better get cleaning _freak_." said my mother viciously. She pushed me aside and stopmed upstairs and I soon realised that Petunia had gone upstairs as well.  
  
So I stay downstairs...alone. Now this is me everyone, I'm not perfect...I'm just me.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I hope that you all enjoyed that! I was a bit reluctant of putting it up because I wasn't to sure what you guys would think of my writing. I would like some feedback by you revieiwing! I promise to reply to all of your reviews. Even the flames. Anyways, do remember to review! 


End file.
